Kakashi Nyari Kerja
by Aruda L
Summary: Kakashi kehilangan buku gaje nya, *Oh tidak* Karena itulah Kakashi mencari kerja untuk membeli buku icha icha tactic yg baru, kira kira gimana prjuangan nya yah? Update chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

**Kakashi nyari Kerja **

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rated:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**Tragedy & Humor**

**Sumarry:**

**Entah lah Author gak pintar buat Sumarry... langsung baca aja...**

**WARNING: Bahasa gak baku dan banyak hal hal gaje dan OOC Jika setelah membaca fic ini anda jadi kurang waras mohon jangan salahkan saya karena yg salah fic nya... Sebelum fic ini dimulai mari kita baca al fatihah dll ... Selesai baiklah dengan ini aku menyatakan fic ini di mulai...**

**Don't Like Don't Read...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

Suatu malam ketika hujan deras... terlihat Kakashi yg sedang buang hajad sambil baca icha icha tactic ^buku gaje karangan kakek yg mesum Bruk dihajar Jiraiya^ ketika si Kakashi mau cebok tangan nya penuh... maka dari itu buku gaje nya di masukin ke kantong belakang nya... setelah cebok dengan santai Kakashi masang celana... "Hey jangan liat...," Kata Kakashi yg baru sadar kalo ada Author setelah keluar dari jamban dia baru sadar pas naroh buku gaje nya dia belum pasang celana... alhasil buku gaje kesayangan Kakashi terjatuh di jamban dan menghilang **TO FOREVER**... TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK Kakashi berteriak sekencang kencang nya menggunakan TOA raksasa yg mengakibatkan sekampung Konohagakure terbangun dari tidur nya yg lelap bahkan membuat DJ yg lagi hip hopan di jamban kesayangan nya kaget...

Esok pagi nya Kakashi di tegor tegor sama si ninja berambut kuning yaitu Naruto...

"Kakashi sensei jangan tereak lagi... semua orang gak bisa tidur semalaman gara gara kemarin malam Kakashi sensei terus terusan tereak pake TOA... emang napa sih? Kalo cuman tereak gak bakal nyelesein masalah...," Kata Naruto yg tumben bijak

What the L dia tereak semalaman kata Author bertanya tanya maklum Author tidur di alam lain jadi gak denger

" uhuk uhuk bener juga sih... tapi buku gaje gw hilang emang ada cara balikin nya?," Tanya Kakashi menggunakan suara serak nya karena tereak

"Beli aja apa susah nya...," Ucap Naruto dengan nada enteng

bener juga yah kata Author yg bloon ini ^Duk di hajar Author^ *kok bisa?*

"Bicara aja mudah to... tapi gw tetap gak bisa beli...," Kata si ninja berambut ubanan itu

"Kenapa?," Kata Naruto dengan wajah bingung nya yg ancur ^Duk Author menghajar Naruto sebelum dia melakukan sebalik nya^

"Ya iyalah... uang gw kan habis buat beli persediaan makanan bulan lalu... mana ini tanggal 21 masih nunggu 10 hari lagi buat dapat gajih dari Hokage" Kata Kakashi menjelaskan

"Kalo gitu jual aja persediaan makanan nya jadi bisa dapat duit lagi kan...," Kata Naruto menyarankan dengan bijak nya ^Duk Author di hajar padahal Author tidak memiliki salah apa apa... Author kan anak baek...^

"Itu masalah nya semua persediaan makanan gw udah di keluarin dari tubuh gw kemarin," ^maksud nya semua udah dimakan dan dibuang di jamban TKP yg kemarin^

"Kalo gitu tunggu 10 hari lagi aja supaya dapat duit dari Hokage...," Naruto kembali menyarankan

"Gak bisa... Kalo 1hari aja gw gak baca buku gaje yg aneh tapi favorit ku itu maka gw bakal stress berat..." Kata Kakashi

"Kalo gitu minta hokage untuk gajih Kakashi Sensei lebih cepat...," Kata Naruto yg sudah lelah memberi saran

"Gak bisa gitu dong," Kata wanita tua yg berumur 50 tahunan tapi berwajah muda yg memiliki buah semangka di dada nya ^Duar Author dihajar sampai meledak kayak bom atom^

"Kalo kau mau gajih lebih dulu kau harus kerja bakti dulu selama 10 hari...," Kata nenek tua itu ^sama aja boong^

"Duh aku putus asa nih kalo semua gak bisa...," Ucap Kakashi putus asa

"Kalo gitu pinjem aja duit sama orang yg pake cadar disebelah sana...," Kata Naruto ^Kakuzu maksudnya^

"Apa... mau pinjem uang yah...? boleh tapi besok balikin 500% nya yah...," Kata Kakuzu si mata duitan

"Gak tertarik... duuuh susah banget sih mau beli buku gaje favorit gue..." Kata Kakashi si penggemar buku gaje

"Emang harga nya berapa sih... mungkin dompet kodok gw bisa nyelesein masalah...," ^dalam hati Naruto buku gaje yg kayak gitu gak mungkin mahal... palingan cuman 25 ryo

"Harganya 250 ryo... gimana dompet lu bisa nyelesein masalah ini gak?," Tanya Kakashi

"What the L... Buku aneh kayak gitu harganya 250 ryo... mustahiiiiiiil," kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit tereak tereak

"Buku itu kan Limitet Edition ^Bener gak tulisan nya?^ dan juga hanya di jual di luar Konoha jadi harganya bisa mencapai 250 ryo...," Kata Kakashi menjelaskan

Dengan pasrah akhir nya Naruto angkat suara...^emang suara bisa diangkat? "Bagaimana kalo Kakashi sensei bekerja sampingan aja mungkin bisa langsung dapat gajih gede" Kata Naruto yg sudah kelelahan memberi saran

"Aha...," muncul lampu 45 watt dari kepala Kakashi "Aku tau gimana kalo aku jadi penjaga toko buku... Mungkin aja kan ada yg jual icha icha terbaru jadi aku bisa langsung baca...," Kata Kakashi yg terlalu berharap

"Terserah lu aja lah... gw udah capek... gw mau tidur dan kali ini jangan tereak lagi...," Bruk Naruto langsung jatuh

"Baiklah aku akan ke toko buku yg jual icha icha tactic lalu melamar kerja disana lalu aku bakal ambil buku icha icha lalu aku baca lalu aku akan...," sementara kakashi ber lalu-ria rupanya ada seekor makhluk yg diam diam mebuntuti kakashi dari depan...

Setiba di toko buku... yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kakashi ber yeeeee ria mau tau kenapa?

Rupanya kakashi ditolak menjadi pegawai disana karena kakashi stress akibat tidak baca buku gaje nya selama 9jam maka dari itu dia bilang yeeeee ^sebenar nya yg stress itu Kakashi atau Author nya sih... kalo mau jawab, jawab aja di review^

Karena gak dapat pekerjaan yg di inginkan maka Kakashi nyari kerjaan yg lain kali ini dia nyoba jadi pengarang buku... setelah selesai membuat buku dia langsung pergi ke kantor penerbitan buku yg bernama Jiraiya's media komputindo ^meniru elex media komputindo^ setelah 1 jam nyari nyari ruangan direktur penerbit nya akhir nya Kakashi menemukan toilet ^rupanya kakashi mau buang hajad lagi...^ setelah buang hajad dia menemui direktur penerbit dan menunjukkan buku karangan nya kepada kakek tua yg ubanan dan mesum itu yg di ketahui nama nya adalah Jiraiya si mesum ^Duak Author kejedot dinding^

"Jadi ini buku mu? Apa judul nya?," Jiraiya bertanya dengan wajah mesum nya

"Judul nya adalah 'Ninja Bertekad Baja'...," Kata Kakshi memberitau ^What the L itu bukan nya buku karangan Jiraiya...?^

"Haaaaah buku ini sangat bagus... aku sangat suka...," Kata Jiraiya yg bloon ^dasar Jiraiya bodoh kau tidak sadar yah kalo buku itu buku karangan pertama mu^

"Benarkah... padahal itu adalah buku yg kutemukan di bawah laci nya Naruto," Kata Kakashi memberitahukan yg sesungguhnya ^tuh kan denger sendiri itu buku karangan mu^

"Appaaa JREEEENG Jadi ini bukan karangan mu...," Kata Jiraiya dengan lantang nya "Keluar kau dari gedung ku...," Kata Jiraiya sambil nendang Author ke luar jendela... ^What the L kenapa aku yg ditendang?^ "Selamat Kakashi karangan mu bagus sekali...," Kata Jiraiya dengan bodoh nya "Dasar Jiraiya bodoh itu karangan mu tau kenapa mau diterima sih...," Kata Author yg rupanya masih berpegangan pada setangkai ranting... "Berisik Iblis pergi aja sana...," Kata Jiraiya sambil nginjak kepala Author... sesaat kemudian terdengar suara *?* maklum suara aaaaaaaaaaaaaa udah gak keren lagi... jadi Author pake suara 

Kembali ke cerita... Akhirnya buku Kakashi alias buku Jiraiya yg di claim oleh Kakashi pun di terbitkan... sudah sekitar 5 hari rupanya tidak ada yg membeli buku itu alhasil Kakashi gagal lagi dapat duit...

Kemudian muncul lah semangat 45 dalam diri Kakashi... "Aku harus nyari kerjaan lain," begitulah yg ada dalam kepala Kakashi... Tidak lama kemudian Kakashi liat Warnet gaje yg ada di ujung sungai... dalam hati nya Kakashi "Mungkin aku melamar jadi penjaga warnet saja...," Tetapi tanpa di sadari oleh Kakashi rupanya orang misterius yg ada di cerita sebelumnya tadi tampak dari balik semak semak... namun tidak melakukan apa apa...

Akhirnya Kakashi menghampiri warnet gaje tersebut dan tanpa di sengaja dia ketemu ama Kakuzu yg lagi menjaga warnet tersebut.. lalu Kakashi mengatakan maksud ke datangan nya kepada Kakuzu...

"Begitu yah... baiklah kau diterima tapi kau harus bayar uang Administrasi terlebih dahulu sebesar 250 ryo lalu kau harus beli seragam sendiri atau kau mau beli padaku harganya murah saja hanya 300 ryo... lalu kau harus tanda tangani perjanjian yg menyatakan bahwa kau tidak akan protes jika di gajih 1% dari penghasilan warnet per bulan... kau paham...,"

"What... lu kate gw kesini mau buang buang duit ama tenaga... gw kesini tuh nyari pekerjaan bukan nyari pemborosan uang... orang gila macam apa yg mau kerja disini sih...," Kata Kakashi dengan nada tereak tereak

"Gue emang napa lo marah kalo gue kerja disini...," Kata Kisame sambil nunjukin gigi taring nya yg copot

"OH kalo gitu aku minta maaf," kata Kakashi dengan sopan nya sambil nahan tawa karena liat gigi Kisame yg ompong...

Setelah minta maaf Kakashi langsung ngacir ke luar warnet untuk menyelamatkan diri dari Kisame... ketika Kakashi liat ke belakang tanpa di sengaja Kakashi nabrak anak gaje yg lagi makan lolipop dan memakai topeng yg kayak lolipop juga yg berada di depan Kakashi Bruk... begitulah bunyi nya... sesaat setelah itu terdengar suara... HUWAAAAAA rupanya itu suara Tobi yg liat lolipop nya hancur berantakan...

"Aduh dek maaf yah aku gak sengaja entar kalo aku udah dapat duit aku akan langsung beliin lolipop yg gede deh...," Bujuk Kakashi dengan wajah penipu nya

HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA terdengar suara tangisan yg lebih keras dari sebelumnya...

"Loh kenapa tambah kenceng? Dengar si Author bilang aku ini pake wajah penipu yah... jangan percaya ama Author kamu harus nya cuman percaya sama Allah... entar kamu jadi musyrik," Kata Kakashi yg tumben alim

HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA suara nya tambah kencang yg rupanya diketahui bahwa bukan lolipop yg ditangisi oleh Tobi... tapi Tobi si anak baek lagi nangisin kaki nya yg di injak oleh Kakashi... ditambah lagi Kakashi sedang memakai sepatu yg alas nya keras kayak besi... para readers kebayang gak betapa sakit nya penderitaan Tobi si anak baek idola nya Sufi anak baek yg tidak di idola kan siapa siapa...

Karena telah di beritau oleh Author yg bijak ini akhirnya Kakashi memindahkan kaki nya dari kaki Tobi lalu menolong Tobi untuk berdiri tapi ketika Tobi baru aja diangakat setengah berdiri oleh kakashi tiba tiba kakashi melepaskan tangan nya dan alhasil si Tobi jatuh lagi ke tanah... ^Paham gak?^ Rupanya Kakashi lagi liat orang yg jualan lolipop akhirnya muncul lah ide gaje nya Kakashi yaitu ingin menjual lolipop... belum sempat si Tobi bangun rupanya kali ini tangan Tobi anak baek di injak Kakashi yg lagi ke buru buru mau datangin penjual lolipop untuk bertanya bagiamana cara nya jadi penjual lolipop yg baik...

"Mang mang mau numpang nanya gimana yah cara nya jadi penjual lolipop yg baik dan benar dan tidak membuat malu negara" Kata Kakashi yg sok Patriotis

Lalu si penjual lolipop yg memiliki rambut kuning dan mengenakan jubah putih bercorak api di ujung ujung bajunya yg di ketahui itu adalah Yondaime pun menjawab

"Mudah aja... lu tinggal nanya ama anak anak apa yg mereka mau... kalo yg mereka mau gak tersedia di tempat lu maka tunjukkan lah atraksi yg bisa membuat anak anak tertawa... seperti anak anak yg jatoh disana tuh," Kata Yondaime sambil nunjuk nunjuk Tobi "Coba lu hibur dia kalo lu berhasil maka lu bisa menjadi penjual lolipop yg baik...," Kata Yondaime

"Baiklah," Kata Kakashi dengan cepat dia nolong si Tobi lalu men cup cupin si Tobi supaya gak nangis lagi... akhir nya Tobi kembali ceria dan memulai kalimat membosankan yg sering dikatakan nya di fic fic lain... Tobi anak baek... Tobi mau lolipop... kata Tobi tereak tereak gaje menggunakan TOA di depan telinga nya si Kakashi... Karena kaget Tobi yg ada di pangkuan Kakashi langsung di lempar oleh Kakashi ke luar angkasa... beberapa menit kemudian Tobi jatuh dari angkasa dengan kecepatan cahaya yg akhirnya menabrak menuju bumi dan akhirnya tercipta lah ledakan besar yg membuat DJ yg lagi menyiarkan agama ke pada para DJ Lover'z pun terlatah latah...

Melihat hal itu Yondaime dapat menilai bahwa Kakashi tidak berbakat menjadi seorang penjual lolipop yg baik dan juga benar.. Akhirnya Yondaime meninggalkan TKP tempat Tobi si anak baek terjatuh bak meteorite

Melihat Kakashi yg bingung Akhirnya si Hidan dari DJ Lover'z pun menghampiri si pendekar tua yg mata nya picak sebelah itu... ^readers tau kan siapa?^

"Wahai saudara jauh ku kenapa engkau bersedih...," Tanya Hidan dengan nada sok kenal

"Gini dan... bla bla bla" ^Author malas ngetik bagian membosankan yg panjang ini^

"Begitu yah... Kalo gitu kamu berdoa aja sama Dewa Jashin... dijamin DJ akan menjwab doa mu dan dia akan memberi kan mu uang sebanyak 250 juta ryo...," Kata Hidan dengan PD nya

"Waaah bagus tuh... entar kucoba baca doa malam ini dengan khusyuk kepada DJ mungkin aja aku dapat nya 500 juta ryo...," terlalu berharap padahal tadi bilang ama Tobi cuman boleh percaya sama Allah

Malam nya si Kakashi berdoa dengan khusyuk nya sampai sampai meneteskan air mata dan ingus... ^iuuuh jorok^ setiap menit doa Kakashi makin khusyuk setiap menit pula Kakashi meneteskan ingus nya di depan kitab suci agama jashin... Karena DJ melihat Kakashi meneteskan ingus di kitab suci umat jashin... maka DJ yg awal nya kesasar lalu bertemu dengan Kakashi yg berdoa dengan khusyuk dan ingin menambah umat nya... tiba tiba tidak jadi menghampiri nya...

Esok pagi nya Kakashi yg tidak mendapat jawaban apa apa dari DJ langsung ngomel di hadapan Hidan... lalu Hidan hanya berkata dengan santai nya "Mungkin belum jodoh lu sob coba aja besok...," Mendengar hal itu Kakashi yg bloon nya setengah mati ini langsung berdoa selama 3 hari penuh... namun tetap tidak di jawab DJ juga... Maklum setiap berdoa ingus nya netes di kitab suci agama jashin...

Prustasi karena hal itu maka Kakashi nyari job lain... 2hari 2malam kakashi nyari kerja akhir nya Kakashi gak nemuin jamban dimana mana akhir nya Kakashi BAB di semak semak... dasar gak tau malu... ^apa hubungan nya nyari kerja ama nyari jamban?^

Karena udah buang hajad akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan pulang untuk ngambil gajih.. karena kalo dihitung hitung sudah lebih dari 10 hari Kakashi keluar desa untuk nyari kerja ^Haah jadi dia keluar desa yah...? Dasar Author bodoh kenapa gak bilang dari tadi... Buk Di bogem mentah ama Author^

Setiba di desa Konohagakure Kakashi dapat kabar yg mengesalkan... Karena Kakashi tidak hadir pada pembagian gajih alhasil dia tidak akan dapat gajih selama 1bulan ke depan... ^kasihan^ ditambah lagi pembagian gajih kali ini tergolong istimewa karena gajih yg didapat sebesar 290 ryo... ^malang^ seperti di adegan pertama tadi Kakashi berteriak gaje menggunakan TOA di tengah malam tetapi semua orang sudah antisipasi duluan... semua penduduk konohagakure minus Kakashi memakai penyumbat telinga sebelum tidur...

**TO BE Continued...**

**Fuuuh akhirnya selesai... tapi masih banyak pertanyaan yg belum terjawab di fic ini salah satu nya adalah**

** kah orang gaje yg membuntuti Kakashi?**

** Kakashi bisa dapat pekerjaan?**

** macam apa yg cocok untuk Kakashi?**

** Kakashi bisa membeli buku gaje nya yg berjudul icha icha tactic?**

**Semua pertanyaan ini cuman bisa di jawab di cerita chapter2 nya... so REVIEW cerita ini jika banyak yg penasaran maka aku akan lanjutkan jika tidak ada yg penasaran... ya sudah biarkan fic ini menjadi misteri... INGAT REVIEW OK...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**

**Kakashi nyari Kerja 2**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mungkin Sufi... ^Plak^ digampar Masashi Kishimoto**

**Maksud ku Masashi Kishimoto sensei... ^Plak^ Digampar Masashi Kishimoto walau tak punya salah...**

**Rated:**

**Yg Pasti bukan M...**

**Yg jelas itu K+...**

**Genre:**

**Tragedy & Humor**

**Summary:**

**Entah lah Author gak pintar buat Summary... langsung baca aja... **

**WARNING: Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo, dan Gak lazim... **

**Perhatian: Jika anda orang waras yg belum pernah baca Kakashi nyari kerja chapter 1 maka anda jangan pernah membaca fic ini karena saya jamin anda akan bertanya tanya apa gerangan yg terjadi pada Kakashi sebelum nya...**

**Don't Like Don't Read...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

Pada suatu pagi yg cerah mentari bersinar, burung-burung berkicau ria, Zetsu berfotosintesis, Pein lagi baca majalah –piip-, Konan lagi buat origami patung pancoran.

Tunggu dulu, kok jadi ke cerita Akatsuki sih? Kembali ke cerita penduduk Konoha sedang melaksanakan aktivitas nya yg wajar dan lazim minus Kakashi.

Rupanya dia masih tereak gaje pake TOA plus Michrophone plus Sound System. *Pada ingat kenapa kan?* Yap Kakashi kehilangan buku gaje nya di jamban lalu nyari kerja selama lebih 10 hari tapi gak ketemu wc alhasil dia buang hajad di semak-semak, pas pulang ke desa rupanya gak dapat gajih dari Hokage. Nah cukup sampe disini kilas balik nya kita lanjutkan cerita nya.

Kakashi yg masih prustasi karena kehilangan buku gaje nya di jamban Akhirnya mendapat ilham dari DJ berupa ide gaje "Bagaimana kalo kau protes aja ke kantor nya Hokage mungkin dia mau ngasih gajih mu," kata DJ berbisik dalam hati nya Kakashi.

Setelah Kakashi menemukan ide gaje itu 34 menit kemudian dia melancarkan rencana itu... setelah kakashi berjalan melewati tangga akhirnya Kakashi nemuin wc. *Aneh deh kenapa Kakashi ke wc terus yah jangan jangan dia kena diare* setelah 15 menit menanti akhirnya sampailah Kakashi di ruangan tempat Hokage bekerja.

Brak, terdengar suara kursi yg patah entah kenapa dari ruangan Hokage di selangi setelah itu terdengar tereakan gaje yg seperti ini "Udah berapa kali gw bilang kalo gajih lo gak bakal gw kasih setelah 1 bulan lagi, lu paham kagak?" Rupanya suara itu berasal dari si nenek tua yg punya dada kayak buah semangka. *Duar, diledakin pake bom atom ama Tsunade*

Mendengar hal itu Kakashi yg babak belur akibat dilempar pake kursi pun keluar dari ruangan Hokage... tidak lama berjalan maka Kakashi bertemu dengan orang yg punya rambut kayak rumah Spongebob Squarepant yg ada di Global tv. *Shikamaru maksud nya...*

"Eh shikamaru mau minjemin gw duit sebanyak 250ryo gak?" Tanya Kakashi dengan penuh harapan.

"Buat apa uang sebanyak itu?" Tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Buat beli buku icha icha tactic kesukaan gw...," Jawab Kakashi.

"Kalo gitu gw punya nasihat buat lo," Kata Shikamaru yg sok dewasa.

"Apaan apaan gw mau tau nasihat lu mungkin aja berguna," Tanya Kakashi dengan nada tak sabar.

"Sebaiknya lu cari kerja sambilan aja...," Jawab Shikamaru dengan enteng nya. *Bruk, Author Sweatdroop mendengar nasihat Shikamaru yg sudah dilakukan oleh Kakashi selama 10 hari*

"Benar juga yah mungkin pekerjaan menjaga toko buku bisa gue lakuin," Kata Kakashi yg rada rada pikun.

"Dasar bodoh lu udah coba pekerjaan itu tapi ditolak...," Ucap Author sambil esmosi. (baca: Emosi)

"Begituyah," Kata Kakashi dengan nada pikun nya yg bahkan melebihi ke pikunan si Lukman.

Setelah mendengar nasihat Shikamaru dan juga pengingat dari Author maka Kakashi menetapkan bahwa dia akan bekerja jadi penjual barbie. *Apa jadinya yah^*

Kali ini Kakashi mencoba berjualan di sekitar desa konoha saja... dan dia mengeluarkan kotak yg berisi barbie barbie yg sudah usang dan karatan miliknya. *Kakashi kok punya barbie yah? Pasti ada apa apaan*

Tidak berapa lama Sakura menghampiri Kakashi lalu menanyakan apa yg dijual oleh Kakashi dengan cepat Kakashi menjawab.

"Gw jualan barbie ada yg tertarik?" Kata Kakashi sambil memperlihatkan barbie nya yg botak dan mencilang secerah kepala Ari kepada Sakura.

"Iuuuh barbie macam apa itu jelek amat...," Ejek sakura yg memang kenyataan.

Tiba tiba sosok manusia yg suka barbie pun muncul dan mengatakan pada Kakashi kalo barbie nya lebih bagus dan terawat alhasil Kakashi yg terbawa amarah pun mengajak manusia barbie itu untuk duel... lalu sepersekon kemudian terdengar suara yg serempak seperti ini DUEL.

"Giliranku draw, kuset satu kartu dalam posisi bertahan lalu ku pasang satu kartu pembalik giliran ku selesai.

"Giliranku draw... ku special summon Quickdraw Synchron [Machine, Tuner, Lv5 ATK: 700 DEF: 1400] dengan membuang satu kartu dari tangan yaitu Quickbolt Hedgehog [Machine, Lv2, ATK: 800 DEF: 800], efek khusus Quick bolt Hedgehog jika ada kartu tuner di arena dapat special summon dia dari graveyard, lalu ku normal summon Level Eater [Insect, Lv1, ATK: 600 DEF: 0], Synchro summon... aku panggil Road Warrior dengan siap menyerang [Machine, Lv8, ATK 3000 DEF 1500] Effect Road Warrior setiap putaran dapat special summon monster type Machine dari deck ke arena, dan yg kupilih adalah Tuningware [Machine, Lv1, ATK: 100 DEF: 100] Lalu Special summon lagi Quickdraw Synchron dari tangan dengan membuang 1 kartu di tangan yaitu Level Eater, Aku Synchrokan Quickdraw Synchron dengan Tuningware, Saat di Synchro kan Lv Tuning Ware menjadi 2, kupanggil Nitro Waerior dengan siap menyerang [Warior, Lv7, ATK 2800 DEF 1800] Effect khusus Tuningware jika dia di jadikan material Synchro maka aku dapat draw 1 kartu, Nitro Warrior serang kartu yg tertutup itu,"

"Flip, effect dari X-Saber Pasuul [Warior, Tuner, Lv2, ATK: 100 DEF: 0] tidak dapat di hancurkan karena pertarungan dan setiap stand-by phase musuh maka aku damage 1000 life point, tapi stand by phase mu telah lewat jadi aku tidak damage,"

"Shit, ku pasang satu kartu pembalik giliran ku selesai...," Kata Kakashi dengan panjang lebar menggunakan combo milik anak gaje bernama Sufi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, draw, hehehehe bersiaplah untuk combo super ku, aku panggil X-Saber Anu Piranha [Warior, Lv3, ATK:1800 DEF:1400], lalu saat ada 2 X-Saber di arena ku maka aku dapat special summon XX-Saber Faultrool [Warior, Lv 6, ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800], aku synchrokan X-Saber Pasuul dengan X-Saber Anu Piranha, aku panggil X-Saber Wayne [Warior, Lv5, ATK: 2100 DEF 400], effect X-Saber Wayne special summon 1 warrior monter level 4 atau kurang dari tangan, aku panggil Karate Man [Warior, Lv3 ATK: 1000 DEF 1000], Effect XX-Saber Faultrool setiap putaran bisa special summon 1 X-Saber dari Graveyard, aku panggil X-Saber Anu Piranha, Kemudian aku belum selesai aku gunakan kartu Field Saber Place, Effect nya tambahkan ATK monster Saber yg kukendalikan sesuai dengan Lv mereka, lalu Equipi XX-Saber Faultrool dengan Saber Fault , Effect jika monster yg di equipi menghancurkan monster musuh maka aku dapat hancurkan 1 kartu musuh, sekarang rasakan serangan X-Saber ku, XX-Saber Faultrool serang Nitro Warior,"

"Buka kartu pembalik Mirror Force, Effect nya saat musuh mendeklarasi serangan maka negae serangan itu dan hancurkan semua monster musuh yg dalam posisi menyerang"

"Tidak akan ku biarkan, Chain, Seven tools of the bandit, Effect nya negate semua pengaktifan kartu pembalik dengan membayar 1000 Life Point lalu hancurkan kartu itu, LP= 3000, XX-Saber Faultrool lanjutkan serangan,"

"Ugh, LP: 4000-200= 3800,"

"Effect Saber Fault hancurkan Road Warior, X-Saber Anu Piranha serang langsung pemain,"

"Uaaaagh, LP: 3800-2100= 1700,"

"Karate Man serang,"

"Uwaaaa, LP: 1700-1000= 700,"

"Terakhir X-Saber Wayne tutup sandiwara ini dengan serangan terakhir,"

"Uwaaaaaaaa, LP= -1900,"

"Aku menang," Ucap Sasori girang dengan deck X-Saber nya.

Tunggu dulu, ini cerita kakashi nyari kerja 2 atau Kakashi duel yugi sama Sasori sih... aaah Author juga bingung baiklah** BEKTODESTORI... **

Ini cerita yg benar, rupanya Kakashi nantangin Sasori duel barbie mana yg paling ancur... yg kalah harus traktir makan ichiraku ramen... karena dengar hadiah nya ditraktir ichiraku ramen maka Naruto anak berambut kuning dan berkumis kucing pun ikutan... Satu, Dua, Tiga, Perlihatkan barbie kalian kata Sakura yg rupanya baru diketahui telah menjadi wasit resmi pertandingan ini.

Jreeeeeng Kakashi memperlihatkan barbie terancur nya yg bertubuh manusia berkepala Pakkun.

Sasori tidak mau kalah maka dari itu dia memperlihatkan barbie terancur nya yg berwajah anjing dan bertubuh seperti anjing. *itu bukan barbie namanya, tapi boneka anjing*

Karena melihat Kakashi dan Sasori sudah memperlihatkan Barbie miliknya maka Naruto memperlihatkan barbie nya yg berwajah Sakura dan bertubuh seperti Sakura pula. *itu bukan nya bagus?*

Akhirnya karena semua barbie yg di perlihatkan ancur *hah yg benar aja emang barbie nya Naruto yg berwajah Sakura ancur yah?* maka Sakura tidak dapat memutuskan.

6 menit kemudian Akhirnya yg terpilih menjadi juara 1 lomba barbie terbaik jatuh pada, Naruto... Tereak Sakura sambil nunjuk Naruto dan Barbie yg mirip sakura secara detail.

Lalu juara dua nya Sasori... Kata Sakura nunjuk Sasori karena boneka anjing nya imut.

Dan yg kalah adalah barbie ancur milik Kakashi sensei. *ini lomba terbaik atau terancur sih? fic nya kok hilang kendali kayak gini?*

Selamat pada kalian berdua, dan kau harus traktir kami semua makan ichiraku ramen... Kata Sakura dengan dingin nya kepada Kakashi sedingin obat tetes mata rohto yg di simpan di frezer.

Setiba di Ichiraku ramen semua orang minus Kakashi menikmati ramen mereka, terlebih lagi Naruto yg telah tambah sebanyak 15 kali. Melihat hal itu Kakashi ingin melarikan diri dari mereka semua, tetapi tiba tiba sang pemilik kedai ramen itu mencegat Kakashi, setelah semua kenyang makan ramen mereka semua pulang minus Kakashi karena dia sedang nangis nangis bombai di hadapan kedai sambil memohon mohon agar bisa ngutang.

"Kau tidak mau bayar yah? Kalo begitu kau harus bekerja disini sampai kau bisa bayar semua hutang mu itu...," Kata sang penjual dengan nada memberikan sedikit keringanan kepada Kakashi.

"What the a b c sampai z kenapa ha...," Belum sempat Kakashi melanjutkan kalimat nya Author berkata.

"Terima aja lu kan lagi nyari kerja kali aja pekerjaan ini cocok buat lu...," Kata Author yg seraya mengingatkan Kakashi pada tujuan awalnya.

"Benar juga baiklah aku terima hukuman mu itu...," Kata Kakashi dengan lantang nya.

"Baiklah besok gw tunggu lu disini jam 1pagi...," Kata Kakek tua penjual ichiraku.

"Ah itu mudah jam 12 pun aku bakal datang...," Karena Kakashi tidak bisa tidur sebelum membaca buku gaje nya.

Besok malam jam 12 Kakashi yg gak bisa tidur selama 11 hari atau lebih mendatangi kedai ramen favorit nya Naruto. *bukan nya kalo manusia gak tidur lebih dari 5 hari bisa mati? Kalo para readers semua gak percaya coba aja dirumah jangan pernah tidur selama 120jam... kalo besok nya masih hidup bergegas lah tidur kalo mati tolong jangan pernah salahkan saya dan fic ini salahkan diri anda sendiri karena anda yg mau lakuin hal aneh ini*

"Assalamualaikum... paman... uuu paman...," Kata Kakashi dengan nada upil dan ipil maksud ku upin dan ipin.

"Wa'alaikumsalam... oh sudah datang yah... mari masuk dulu...," Ucap kake tua yg lemas karena baru bangun tidur.

Setelah masuk kedalam rupanya Kakashi di ajari segala macam tentang menjadi penjual ramen yg baik, mulai dari menyiapkan ramen sampai menyuguhi ramen kepada pelanggan.

7 jam berlalu tanpa terasa oleh 2 orang pegawai ichiraku ramen yg udah ubanan *maksud nya Kakashi dan paman penjual Ichiraku* akhirnya waktu nya buka kedai. Pelanggan pertama hari ini adalah Naruto, sudah pagi pagi buta Naruto menanti kedai ramen ichiraku buka dan akhirnya Kakashi pun menunjukkan pada Naruto apa yg telah di pelajari nya selama 7jam.

Semua terkesan dengan kemajuan Kakashi, dia melayani pelanggan dengan baik... mungkin itu berkat bantuan dari Author yg bijak dan ganteng ini... "Huuuuuuuu, bijak dari hidung mu, kalo bijak yg artinya bibir keinjak sih iya," kata Kakashi menimpali sang Author "Gw ini belajar dari pengalaman, bukan dari Author yg datang gak di jemput pulang gak diantar kayak lu," Kata Kakashi menambah kalimat nya tadi.

Seharian Kakashi bekerja dengan baik, Paman ichiraku pun terkesan dan membiarkan Kakashi menjadi pegawai tetap di Ichiraku ramen selama hampir 1bulan.

Akhirnya hari ini gajihan. Yeeee Kakashi berteriak gaje, karena bekerja dengan baik Kakashi mendapat gajih sebesar 60 ryo dari kedai ichiraku, walau sedikit tapi Kakashi tetap menerima apa ada nya uang tersebut tanpa protes sedikit pun. Pada hari yg sama pula rupanya hari ini Kakashi nerima gajih dari Hokage sebesar 140 ryo... Kakashi pun pulang dalam keadaan bahagia tetapi dalam hati kecil nya kakashi "masih kurang 50 ryo, gue cari kemana yah?" tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto datang membawa uang sebesar 80 ryo, kata Naruto uang gajih Kakashi kurang 80 ryo maka Naruto lah yg disuruh untuk mengirimkan uang itu pada Kakashi... alhasil gembira lah hati Kakashi... dia langsung cabut ke luar kota yg ada toko buku yg jual icha icha tactic.

Setiba di tempat yg dituju akhirnya Kakashi langsung antri di barisan terakhir, rupanya icha icha tactic sekarang ini sedang laku terjual. Kakashi berusaha keras agar bisa mendapatkan buku gaje itu, segala cara telah dikerahkan oleh Kakashi tapi tidak ada satupun yg berhasil akhirnya Kakashi mulai berbaris seperti orang yg antri lazim nya.

240 menit menanti = 4jam akhirnya giliran Kakashi untuk membeli tetapi rupanya semua buku icha icha tactic telah habis terjual. *buku aneh kayak gitu kok bisa laku yah*

kalimat itulah yg terdengar dari Kakashi.

9jam tereak akhirnya muncullah ide jahat Kakashi untuk mencuri buku icha icha tactic dari seseorang. Kemudian terlihat seseorang yg memiliki pierching di seluruh tubuh berambut oranye berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah sedang membaca icha icha tactic, dengan cepat Kakashi berlari lalu merebut buku itu dari Pein.

Karena terlalu cepat, tanpa di sengaja rupanya Pein jadi mengidap penyakit latah... "Eh, copot , apa yg , kok copot,"

Kemudian Itachi lewat dengan gembira sambil melenggang lenggangkan tangan nya yg memegang sebuah suntikan, dan tanpa disengaja suntikan itu menancap ke pantat nya Pein, alhasil latah nya si Pein pun berhenti.

"Lu tadi nyuntikin apa sih?," Tanya Pein kepada Itachi.

"Jujur padahal itu obat anti keriput gw yg bisa tahan selama 5 bulan, tapi sekarang gw mesti beli lagi deh," Ucap Itachi dengan wajah marah nya yg mirip badut ancol. *Duar, di amaterasu sama Itachi*

"Ja, jadi itu obat anti keriput yg berupa suntikan?" Tanya Pein seraya mengusap pantat nya.

"Yap, gw kagak nyangka kalo di suntik secara gak sengaja bisa berentiin penyakit latah," Kata Itachi dengan wajah murung nya karena kehilangan satu-satu nya obat anti keriput terobosan baru.

Sementara Pein dan Itachi membahas sesuatu yg GP (Gak Penting) rupanya Kakashi masih berlari, tiba tiba terdengar suara di depan nya Awas un.

Bruk, tabrakan tak bisa dihindari. *kalo kau sering baca Fanfic kau pasti tau kan siapa yg ditabrak Kakashi* yap tidak lain tidak bukan dia adalah makhluk yg Gender nya gak jelas... yaitu Dei Dei si bancir.

"Untung saja tanah liat peledak eke gak jatuh un... kalo gak bisa bisa terjadi ledakan C4 un...," Kata Makhluk yg gender nya kurang jelas dan kurang waras.

"Terserah lu ajalah makhluk yg Gender nya gak jelas...," Kata Kakashi yg ngejar buku nya yg sedang meluncur di tanah.

"Tunggu un eke belum selesai bicara un...," Kata Dei dei yg padahal ingin memperingatkan sesuatu.

Rupanya Kakashi tidak mendengarkan Dei dei dan langsung mengejar buku itu... tapi ketika buku itu melewati semak semak... dan Kakashi meloncati semak semak itu Tragedi itu terjadi... buku beserta Kakashi jatuh di jurang yg dalaaaaaaaaam sekali.

Hanya kata itu saja yg dikatakan oleh Kakashi... terbenak dalam kepala Kakashi "aku akan mati bagimana ini?" Tapi kemudian Kakashi pun mengeluarkan jurus Oiroke no jutsu nya eh maksud ku Kuchiyose no jutsu lalu keluar lah sosok anjing kecil yg bisa bicara... yaitu Pakkun. *untuk apa dia manggil Pakkun?*

"Ada apa Kakashi kenapa kau memanggil ku di tempat seperti ini...," Kata Pakkun yg lidah nya menjulur ke atas karena gravitasi.

"Aku cuman nyari teman bicara sama mati ajah, dari pada gue bicara waaaaaaaaaa gaje lebih baik ngobrol sama kamu sebelum mati, oh ya sekalian aja Author ikutan," Ucap Kakashi dengan enteng nya walau pun akan mati. *ogaaaaaaaah...*

Tiba tiba saat sudah hampir di bawah jurang keajaiban pun datang... DJ datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari ajal nya. *yeeeeeee tumben banget DJ baik...*

"Itung itung nambah anggota buat DJ lover'z," Kata DJ yg padahal lagi nyari nyari jamban nya yg terbang entah kemana... pas liat mereka berdua muncullah ide gila sang DJ.

Sesampai diatas jurang DJ bersabda pada kedua makhluk itu. *intinya adalah ngajak masuk aliran Jashin*

Kakashi pun bersabda juga "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK,"*itu sabda yah?*

"Mengapa engkau berteriak," tanya Pakkun yg kebingungan.

"Yaiyalah gw tereak, buku gaje gw yg gw rebut dari orang lain sekarang hilang...," kata Kakashi dengan TOA nya di depan telinga Pakkun.

kemudian DJ bersabda lagi "tenang lah kalian wahai umat ku yg tersesat,"

"Berisiiiiiik," kata Kakashi di telinga DJ menggunakan TOA plus speaker plus alat pengeras suara.

Seluruh hari Kakashi terbuang percuma perjuangan dan kerja keras nya tidak terbayar apa apa.

Akhirnya inilah akhir dari kisah ini baiklah mungkin ada yg mau tanya dan segala macam. *Author lagi baik hati*

**READERS:MANA PENJELASAN TENTANG MAKHLUK MISTERIUS YG MEMBUNTUTI KAKASHI DAIRI DEPAN?**

Oh ya, yg itu kata Author dengan nada baru ingat... baiklah inilah penjelasan cerita tersebut.

Ketika Kakashi pulang ke konoha dengan tangan hampa terdenagr suara semak semak yg berisik.

Dengan respon nya yg tinggi maka Kakashi langsung waspada dan bertanya siapa itu kepada semak semak.

Kemudian semak semak pun menjawab... "aku kucing," kata semak semak.

"oooh gitu yah... kukira makhluk gaje yg membuntutin aku dari sekitar 40 hari yg lalu...," kata Kakashi dengan percayanya.

"tunggu dulu bukan nya kucing gak bisa bicara?,"kata Kakashi dengan bloon nya baru sadar.

SRUK akhirnya makhluk aneh itu pun keluar... terlihat sosok orang yg memiliki mata yg tak punya harapan hidup dan juga menggunakan baju yg compang camping... yaitu Rajib. *jika readers sekalian punya nama kayak yg di samping mohon dimaafkan*

"Akhirnya selama 40 hari aku membuntuti mu aku dapat juga bertemu...," Kata Rajib yg sok kul.

"Ada keperluan apa kau dengan ku...," Tanya Kakashi kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi mu ini...," Kata Rajib sambil menunjukkan icha icha tactic.

"What the L... 40 hari yg lalu lu mau beri gw ini... baik amat lu... Tapi kenapa baru sekarang...," Tanya Kakashi heran.

"Begini, pas ku buntutin kamu dari depan aku malu liat masih banyak orang di sekitar, lalu ku tunda dulu, lalu pas aku lagi sembunyi di semak semak dan kau lagi sendiri aku gak bisa gerak soal nya aku lagi buang hajad, lalu pas mau ngasih lagi eeeeeeh, rupanya aku kehilangan jejak jadi begitulah," Kata Rajib menerangkan.

"Lalu tau dari mana kalo gw sangat perlu nih buku?," Tanya Kakashi dengan gaya menginterogasi.

"Kalo masalah itu pas gw tidur di pohon dekat lu tereak gak sengaja gw denger pembicaraan lu sama anak berambut kuning, karena gw punya buku yg lu maksud dan gw gak perlu lagi, maka gw mau beri ini...," Jawab Rajib.

Begitulah akhir kisah kita, walau agak gak nyambung tapi masih ada yg lebih gak nyambung, yaitu pas Kakashi dapat buku gaje nya dia jingkrak jingkrak gak karuan dan akhir nya jatuh di jurang dan Kakashi hanya pingsan, "selamat Kakashi lu masih hidup," Ucap Author mengusap usap Kakashi pingsan untuk selama nya dan **the end**

*sama aja mati dasar Author bodoh... *

**Bagaimana? Aneh kan... tapi saya sebagai Author baru masih sangat memerlukan review dari anda sekalian para Author yg sudah berpengalaman tolong sertakan kritik, saran dan komentar anda dalam review anda sekalian Jadi ingat REVIEW ok **^ ^b


End file.
